The Alien
by rulykyu.chohyunra
Summary: Teukie kedatangan seorang tamu asing bernama cho kyuhyun yang berasal dari luar angkasa. Karena kepolosannya, apapun kekacauan yang dilakukan Kyuhyun, tidak bisa membuat Teukie marah padanya. Apakah identitas Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya akan diketahui oleh Teukie juga member Suju lainnya? genre : Brothership Kyuteuk


" The Alien" chapt. 1

Tiba2 nongol ide , semoga suka ya. Ini aku terinspirasi dari webtoon Eggnoid dan drakor terbaru Lee Minho juga.

Cast.

Cho Kyuhyun

Leeteuk

Yesung

~ The Alien ~

Seoul

Seorang namja bertubuh tinggi, tampan, ramah, bijaksana, dikagumi oleh banyak gadis. Dia juga salah satu anggota dari member Super Junior. Dia seorang leader yang cukup dihormati oleh anggota member lainnya.

Meski umurnya sudah diatas 30, dan seharusnya diumur dewasa , dirinya sudah harus menikah. Tetapi keinginan itu masih ia urungkan, karena dirinya berpikir belum saatnya jika harus menikah sekarang, karena masih banyak tanggung jawab yang harus dilakukannya.

Namja itu bernama Leeteuk, atau sering disapa Teukie.

Teukie berada di rumah yang sudah ia beli tanpa sepengetahuan Netizen. Rumah itu sederhana tetapi cukup elegan dengan desain interior sesuai dengan keinginannya. Di sekitar rumahnya terdapat halaman yang cukup luas, dan dibagian belakangnya menghubungkan langsung ke arah pantai. Jika dirinya ingin menenangkan diri, ia selalu pergi ke belakang rumahnya dan menikmati deburan ombak.

Malam ini Teukie telihat cukup lelah, setelah seharian beraktifitas. Dirinya meletakkan salah satu buku yang sudah selesai dibacanya di atas meja nakas. Kemudian ia merebahkan dirinya dan memiringkan tubuhnya kearah kanan, lalu ia memejamkan matanya.

Baru sekitar 15 menit terlelap. Teukie terbangun begitu saja, ketika mendengar suara dentuman seperti benda keras yang jatuh ke Bumi.

"Suara apa itu?." gumamnya

Teukie beranjak dari kasur, dan ia mengambil sebuah tongkat baseball yang selalu ia letakkan di sisi kasurnya, sebagai alternatif jika terjadi sesuatu.

Teukie menuruni anak tangga dengan mengendap-endap sambil membawa tongkat Baseball. Dirinya menelisik disekitar ruangan rumahnya, tetapi ia tidak menmukan apa-apa. Hingga pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah cahaya biru yang berasal dari belakang rumahnya.

Meski terbersit rasa takut, tetapi Teukie mencoba untuk memberanikan dirinya menuju cahaya biru tersebut.

Tap...tap...tap...

Teukie melangkah perlahan-lahan mendekati sebuah benda yang tampak seperti pesawat UFO, dan pintunya sudah terbuka.

Ketika Teukie berdiri di depan pesawat tersebut, bola matanya membesar saat melihat seorang manusia, yang jika diperhatikan umurnya sekitar 20 tahunan. Dan dia seorang namja tampan yang tidak mengenakan pakaian.

Teukie mencoba menyentuh namja itu untuk membangunkannya, karena Teukie takut jika terjadi sesuatu padanya, karena namja itu terlihat tidak sadarkan diri.

"Hei! Sadarlah. Kau baik-baik saja?"

Tubuh namja itu bergerak, dan ia menggeliat, lalu membuka matanya. Teukie tersenyum padanya saat melihatnya sadar. Mata namja itu berkedip beberapa kali, dan ia membalas senyuman Teukie dengan lebar dan memperlihatkan sederetan giginya yang putih.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Teukie

Tetapi namja itu menjawab hanya dengan menyunggingkan senyumnya saja, karena ia tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Teukie padanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menggunakan pakaian? Kau bisa masuk angin. Kau tunggu sebentar disini, aku akan mengambilkan pakaianku untukmu"

Teukie berbalik dan pergi menuju rumahnya. Namja itu ke luar dari pesawat UFO dan ia berlari mengikuti Teukie tanpa mengenakan sehelai pakaian ditubuhnya.

Mendengar suara langkah kaki, Teukie menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik. Dugaannya benar, jika namja itu mengikutinya.

"Ish! Sudah kukatakan. Sebaiknya kau tunggu saja di sana. Aku hanya mengambil pakaian untukmu."

Tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Teukie, dirinya hanya tersenyum lebar padanya.

"Apa kau tidak mengerti apa yang kukatakan?"

"Kau aneh. Kenapa kau hanya tersenyum dan tidak menyahut semua perkataanku? Atau jangan-jangan, kau tidak mengerti apa yang kukatakan?"

"..." lagi-lagi namja itu hanya tersenyum lebar.

"Ya sudah. Kau ikut aku ke kamar" ajaknya

Namja itu hanya tersenyum dan terlihat senang. Disaat Teukie memilihkan beberapa pakaian untuknya. Namja yang tidak memiliki nama itu berjalan menuju kearah meja nakas dimana ponsel Teukie berdering.

Karena merasa asing dengan benda tersebut, ia berpikir bahwa benda itu adalah makanan sehingga dirinya memasukkan ponsel milik Teukie ke dalam mulutnya dan mengemutnya.

Teukie yang membawa beberapa helai pakaian miliknya. Ia menjatuhkan pakaian tersebut saat melihat namja itu memasukkan ponsel kesayangannya ke dalam mulutnya. Dirinya berlari dan merebut ponsel tersebut dari mulutnya.

"Ish! Kau apakan ponselku?! Kenapa kau memasukkannya ke dalam mulut?! Ini bukan makanan!" Teukie membentaknya hingga ia terkejut dan mata birunya tampak berkaca-kaca seperti ingin menangis.

"Mi-mianhe, bukan maksudku membentakmu. Aku hanya terkejut dengan apa yang kau lakukan pada ponsel kesayanganku."

Teukie merasa bersalah karena telah membuatnya terkejut. Meski sedikit jijik, tetapi Teukie mengelap ponselnya menggunakan tisu. Kemudian ia memberikan pakaian miliknya agar namja itu memakainya.

"Ini, pilihlah yang kau suka. Kau bisa menggunakannya"

Namja itu hanya melihat pakaian milik Teukie, karena tidak mengerti cara menggunakannya. Ia pun meletakkan pakaian itu di atas kepalanya.

"Ish! Bukan begitu caranya. Begini cara menggunakannya"

Kemudian Teukie memakaikan kaos putih juga celana piyama padanya, "Begitu cara memakainya. Kau sudah mengertikan?" tanyanya, tetapi namja itu hanya menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Sebenarnya kau mengerti atau tidak?! Kenapa kau hanya menjawab dengan senyuman yang sama seperti itu?!" kesalnya dan mengacak rambutnya.

Apa yang Teukie lakukan , ditirukan olehnya. Hingga membuat Teukie tersenyum kecil melihat tingkahnya.

"Siapa namamu?"tanyanya

Tetapi namja itu hanya tersenyum dan menatapnya dengan mata birunya.

"Apa kau juga tidak memiliki nama?" jawaban yang sama membuat Teukie semakin bingung.

"Baiklah jika kau tidak memiliki nama. Aku akan memberimu nama Kyuhyun. Ok!" jawaban yang sama terulang kembali, dan bagi Teukie namja itu setuju jika diberi nama Kyuhyun.

"Namamu sekarang adalah Kyuhyun"

Namja itu hanya mengedipkan matanya dan tersenyum lebar. Teukie yang kebingungan dengan tingkah namja itu, ia pun meletakkan tangan kanannya ke dada namja itu, kemudian mengulang kembali apa yang dikatakannya, agar namja itu mengerti.

"Kau-adalah Kyuhyun."

"K-" namja itu mulai sedikit mengucapkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Teukie

"Kyu-hyun" ulang Teukie lagi

"K-kyu"

"Kyu-hyun. Coba ikuti apa yang kukatakan. Kyu-hyun."

"Kyu—hyun" ucapnya berhasil, dan itu membuat Teukie gembira dan memegang pundaknya.

"Nde. Kyuhyun-itu namamu sekarang."

Namja yang kini memiliki nama Kyuhyun. Ia ikut-ikutan memegang pundak Teukie, dimana Teukie memegang pundaknya.

"Kau pasti belum makan. Aku akan membuatkanmu makanan",

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum padanya. Dikala Teukie beranjak dan ke luar dari kamarnya. Kyuhyun mengikuti kemana Teukie pergi. Karena merasa risih selalu diikuti oleh Kyuhyun. Teukie menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan mengajaknya duduk di depan Televisi, lalu ia menyalakan Televisi agar Kyuhyun fokus dan tidak mengganggunya memasak.

"Kau duduk di sini. Ini remote TV, kau boleh menonton apa saja yang kau sukai. Jika makanannya sudah siap. Aku akan memanggilmu" tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan Teukie, ia hanya tersenyum saja.

Teukie pergi ke dapur dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian di ruang keluarga. Suara yang berasal dari Televisi membuatnya tertarik dan ia berjalan mendekati Televisi. Tangannya meraba-raba Televisi tersebut, bahkan ia tampak takjub dengan iklan-iklan yang menonjolkan keindahan Seoul, model-model cantik juga makanan-makanan yang terlihat lezat.

Ketika iklan-iklan itu berganti tayangan sebuah drama seri. Kyuhyun duduk di depan Televisi tersebut. Ia menikmati setiap adegan dimana seorang anak laki-laki yang berumur sekitar 6 tahun bersama seorang actor yang berperan menjadi ayahnya.

 _"Appa-appa!"_

 _Anak laki-laki kecil itu berlari mengejar ayahnya yang pergi meninggalkannya menggunakan Bus. Ia terus berlari mengejar ayahnya, hingga ia terjatuh. Sedangkan ayahnya yang berada di dalam Bus, hanya bisa diam dan menangis melihat anaknya yang terjatuh karena mengejarnya._

 _"Mianhe, appa harus pergi. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, anakku"_

 _"Appa!" teriak anak itu menangis memanggilnya._

 _"Appa"_

 _"Appa"_

 _"Appa" tangisnya pecah dikeheningan malam, tanpa ada seorang pun dijalan besar itu._

Kyuhyun menitikkan air mata karena terharu menontonnya. Teukie yang melihatnya fokus menoonton dengan jarak yang sangat dekat, ia tersenyum kecil. Kemudian Teukie mengambil remote TV yang diletakkan Kyuhyun begitu saja di atas kursi. Teukie memencet tombol on/off , hingga Televisi tersebut off dan membuat Kyuhyun bingung, hingga Kyuhyun meraba-raba Televisi tersebut dan memukulnya dengan tangannya.

"Hei! Jangan seperti itu! Nanti Televisiku bisa rusak!" Teukie mendekatinya, lalu memegang kedua tangannya dan membuat Kyuhyun memandangnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Kau tidak boleh merusaknya! Kau tahu. Televisi ini harganya cukup mahal!"

"Appa" Kyuhyun memanggil Teukie dengan sebutan ayah, karena satu kata tersebut yang diingatnya melalui drama seri yang ditontonnya barusan, dan melekat di otaknya.

"Ap—apa?" Teukie tampak kebingungan dengan yang diucapkan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Appa" ucapnya lagi

"Apa kau merindukan appamu?" tanya Teukie

"Appa" Kyuhyun meletakkan tangan kanannya di dada Teukie, seperti yang Teukie lakukan saat memberinya nama.

"Appa? Aku? Kau memanggilku appa?"

"Appa"

"Mwo?! Hahahaha-kau memanggilku appa?! Aku bahkan belum menikah! Kau sudah memanggilku appa?!" Teukie tampak marah dan berkacak pinggang, lalu mendengus kesal.

"Appa" panggil Kyuhyun lagi

"Aku bukan appamu! Bagaimana bisa aku menjadi appamu! Mengenalmu saja, aku tidak. Bahkan aku belum menikah! Jangan pernah memanggilku dengan sebutan appa!"

"Appa" panggilnya lagi dan ia memandang Teukie dengan tatapan memelas. Tetapi Teukie tidak terpengaruh dengannya.

"Jangan pernah memanggilku appa!" kesalnya

"Appa-appa"

Teukie berusaha menahan marahnya, kemudian dirinya mencengkram tangan Kyuhyun dan mengajaknya ke luar dari rumahnya.

"Aku bukan appamu! Dan kau tidak boleh menginjakkan kakimu di rumahku lagi!"

Blam!

Teukie menutup pintu rumahnya dengan keras, dan membiarkan Kyuhyun di luar rumahnya. Kyuhyun hanya bingung dan menatap pintu dengan mata birunya yang berkaca-kaca. Tangan kanannya meraba pintu tersebut, "Appa-Kyuhyun" ucapnya.

"Appa"

"Appa" panggilnya

Teukie yang berada di ruang tamu, ia mendengus kesal. Kemudian ia pergi menuju kamarnya dan mencoba kembali tidur, walau pikirannya masih tertuju pada namja aneh yang ia beri nama Kyuhyun dan memanggilnya 'Appa'.

"Appa" suara Kyuhyun yang memanggilnya dari luar rumahnya masih terdengar jelas di telinganya.

"Appa"

"Ish! Dasar namja aneh! Aku bukan appamu!" sahut Teukie dari kamarnya, lalu ia menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut hitam putih miliknya, kemudian ia memejamkan matanya dan berusaha untuk tidak menghiraukan Kyuhyun.

TBC

Bagaimanakah kelanjutannya? Apakah Teukie akan menerima Kyuhyun di rumahnya?"


End file.
